1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the centralised control of the opening points of a motor vehicle. It is intended for controlling the door locks, the trunk and other protected-access devices, such as the petrol flap, the glove box, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control of the locking or unlocking of these various opening points or accesses is centralised, that is to say it can be controlled by the actuation of the key in the lock of one of the front doors or of the boot, by remote control or by an anti-attack button.
The door locks have two locking states, namely a first "secure" state, in which the door is locked, and a second "super secure" state which corresponds to a locking mode in which the lock is unpickable and can be only electrically unlocked.
In systems with a centralised control, the action of the key in the lock of one of the front doors generates electrical signals which are transmitted to a central control unit which sends a "secure" or "desecure" command to all the opening points or protected accesses.
This central control unit can also receive a "secure", or "desecure" signal transmitted by a remote command made from outside the vehicle or by an anti-attack button.
Moreover, in motor vehicles there is generally an alarm device warning the driver that one of the protected accesses is improperly closed and visually designating the access which is improperly closed. The indication of improper closure is provided by a contactor which is most often located in the lock and is called an O.D.C. or open-door contactor.
As a result of this, to perform all these functions it is necessary to connect a large number of conductors to each protected access; this number can rise to eight for a front door having a "super secure" system. Now the operation of electrically wiring of a motor-vehicle opening point is difficult and remains expensive.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a device for the centralised control of the opening points of a motor vehicle, which makes it possible to considerably reduce the number of conductors necessary for the connection between the opening points and the central control unit.